a little understanding, please
by wordistic
Summary: AU. What if Omi hadn't been kidnapped? WHat would happen when he meets the rest of Weiss?
1. prologue

Omi POV  
  
BANG!  
  
He suddenly awoke with a jolt. What was that? He thought to himself.  
  
BANG!  
  
Another shot rang through the air. He quickly got up and ran out of the room. He headed from where he heard the shot. It came from his father's study.  
  
"STOP"  
  
Ken POV  
  
It was in this dark hall that I find myself walking.  
  
BANG  
  
He heard a shot rang out. 'Maybe Abyssian and Balinese had finally found their target." Suddenly, he heard running footsteps across the hall. He turned his face in time to see the person running away from him. It seems to be a kid around 12 or 13 wearing a pajama that are too large for him. He was evidently running to where the shot came from. Without thinking, he shouted to the kid.  
  
"STOP" 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Weiss and all the characters are not mine (so don't sue, okay?). This story I can claim but definitely not the characters.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Omi POV  
  
"Stop"  
  
I whirled around in time to see a brunette standing just a few feet from me. Apparently, he was the one that shouted. But then, another shot was heard. More clearer and closer this time. Then I saw a redheaded man, then a blond one. The lights went out. I tried to look up, saw who shot and uttered faintly, "Niisan..." And just after that, I saw no more.  
  
Ken POV  
  
The hall went dark as the power was cut off. I heard a shot. I frantically looked around. Then I felt it more so than I saw it. Lying in a heap at my foot was the boy. He tried to open his eyes. He looked at the man who shot him and said in more than a whisper, "Niisan..." Then he dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Niisan? I thought for a moment. That's when it all became clear. This boy was Takatori Hiromfumi's, our target's younger brother. How can that be? Being his brother, why did he shoot him? I don't understand. I really don't.  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
My musings were interrupted by this sudden outburst. Balinese had our target's throat wrapped firmly with his wire and in one flick of his wrist, our target fell, dead.  
  
"Siberian, did you obtain the files?" Abyssian inquired.  
  
"Hai", I hastily answered, still thinking about what happened.  
  
"Mission complete then. Come on. I'm beat." Balinese said, a little weary how his voice was delivered.  
  
"Wait, what about the boy?"  
  
"What about him?" Balinese answered and we both knelt beside the boy.  
  
"He's still alive."  
  
"Don't waste anymore time, Siberian. Bring him along if you want to. Come on. Our mission is finished." Abyssian's firm voice said, now walking away. 


	3. chapter 2

A/N: I finally managed to think of an appropriate title. I also changed the rating. Sorry this chapter took too long to take. Curse final examinations. I'm not allowed to touch the computer for a week. But anyway, here's the next chapter...  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
KiraLucifer  
  
MissyIrene  
  
The Chaotic Ones  
  
Crimson-Eyed-Angel199  
  
L'Ananda- I've made this from only one person POV.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ken POV  
  
"So Ken-Ken, how is the kid?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Yohji. No need to worry. Why d'you ask?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What are you thinking, Yohji?"  
  
"What am I thinking? WHAT AM I THINKING? What are YOU thinking when you took him with us?", Yohji fumed.  
  
"Lower your voice Yohji, we're in the hospital. Anyway, Aya said.."  
  
"What Aya said doesn't matter. You do realize that this is a Takatori we're talking about. Or have you forgotten that Aya HATES the Takatoris. This kid is no exception."  
  
"Oh! I never realized that."  
  
"So what are you going to do now Ken-ken?", Yohji asked, seeming to have calmed down now.  
  
"I don't know. And stop calling me Ken-Ken, will ya?  
  
"Lighten up Ken-Ken. Anyway, we just need to stay him away from Aya."  
  
"And how exactly do we do that?"  
  
"Don't know." Yohji shrugged. He reached for his packet of cigarettes stationed beside him. He was about to light one when a nurse came.  
  
"This is a no smoking area, sir." The nurse said. Yohji quickly withdrew the cigarette he was about to light.  
  
"The patient you brought him is starting to stir."  
  
"Can we see him?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Room 217." After saying that, the nurse walked away.  
  
"Come on Ken-Ken. Let's see the kid."  
  
I glared at Yohji for the nth time that day for him using the pet name he made for me but I followed him nevertheless.  
  
********** It seems like an eternity but we finally made it to the kid's room. Wanna know why? Well... Yohji here, the eternal playboy that he is, decided that it was his calling in life to help those in need (mostly girls) so when he saw this girl sitting in the waiting room, crying, what he did didn't surprise me one bit. He went straight to the girl and comforted her. Little did he know that his damsel in distress already has a prince charming. What a shock for Yohji. He left with me grumbling. I left with him laughing. After that, we strolled several corridors but were unable to find Room 217. Kritiker hospitals are big but this is absurd. We should be able to find it in no time. Then, our saviour came: the nurse from before.  
  
"What are you doing here, sirs? I thought you we're going to see the patient in Room 217." The nurse inquired, eyeing us suspiciously.  
  
"We are, but my friend here has no sense of direction whatsoever." Yohji said, pointing at me.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"In short, you're lost." She said, a hint of smile on her stern face. "You should have told me that you don't know the way in the beginning. Follow me, then."  
  
We followed her corridors through corridors until we came back where we started. She led us to a hallway we haven't notice before.  
  
"Here we are, Room 217. Try not to get yourself lost next time, okay?" After okaying it, she left us.  
  
So here we stood, outside the kid's room. We were just about to open the kid's room when we heard laughter echoing through the other room. We opened the door and were stunned at the sight that greeted us.  
  
Mr. Aya "Ice Queen No Feeling and I Hate The Takatoris" Fujimiya is apparently talking to the kid. Not in three word sentences, mind you. That can't be possible now, can it? This just isn't right. Fujimiya plus Takatori is not right. Definitely not right. But here it is, the impossible has happened.  
  
"Ohayo!" The kid said, apparently noticing us standing in the doorway. "Com ein."  
  
So, we came in.  
  
********** Three weeks have passed since the day we found Mamoru. It came a shock to us when he told us that he really is a Takatori. Reiji Takatori's youngest son. We didn't know how Aya would take it, but he just nods.  
  
Two weeks have passed since Mamoru have been discharged from the hospital and taken to a safehouse. And now this...  
  
The door chime rang followed by the entrance of Manx. We served our final customers then closed the shop. We followed Manx to the mission room, not expecting the objectives of our newest mission.  
  
"Guys..." she started. "You have a new mission." She handed the tape to Yohji who played it in the VCR. Persia's face appeared.  
  
"Me of Weiss, this mission is not an order but a favor."  
  
This startled Weiss, for Persia never ask favors, he just gives orders. And this favor was not what they expect. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ken POV  
  
"Pass me the bucket, Omi."  
  
"Here Ken-kun. Need anything else?"  
  
"Thanks Omi. I don't need anything else."  
  
"Omi, Manx wants to talk to you." Yohji said from downstairs.  
  
"Hai. I'll be right there." Omi said then disappeared to the stairs.  
  
If you're wondering who Omi is, he's the same as Mamoru. You see, that favor Persia wanted from us is that we take care of Omi here. We decided to change his name cause the Takatoris are pretty popular nowadays considering the whole political thing going on. After quickly closing the shop I followed everyone down the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
"So, am I really supposed to go to school?" Omi whined.  
  
"Yes you are. Out now." Aya growled.  
  
"Can I just start school next week?" Omi protested, still.  
  
"Nope, not hearing you. Come on. Car. Now." Yohji said.  
  
"Oh, alright." Omi finally said. With slouched shoulders, he walked to the door then suddenly turned to us. "But I swear, I'll make you all pay for it."  
  
"Yeah, right. Come chibi, you don't want to be late on your first day now, do you?" Yohji teased.  
  
"Don't call me chibi, Yohji-kun." Omi said before finally disappearing out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Omi POV  
  
"Class, we have a new student." Announced the teacher. "Please introduce yourself."  
  
"Good morning. I'm Tsukiyono Omi. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Mr. Tsukiyono, you can sit at the empty seat on the third row.  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
The lessons began at a rather slow pace. Finally, the bell rang. In an instant, I found myself in the middle of swarming fangirls and some boys all wanting to know anout the new kid.  
  
"Hey everyone, stop harassing the new kid." A girl from the crowd shouted as she neared him. At once, the crowd dispersed. "I'm Ouka, by the way. Takatori Ouka."  
  
"Takatori?" I couldn't help but ask, after all I am a Takatori.  
  
"Hai. My papa is running for Prime Minister this year."  
  
"Your papa?"  
  
"Hai. Takatori Reiji."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Ne, Omi-kun. Wanna go with us after class?"  
  
"After class? Sorry but I have to go to work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Hai. At the Koneko."  
  
"I understand." She said, rather disappointed. "Bye then, Omi-kun."  
  
"Bye Ouka-san." I waved at her then went home.  
  
**********  
  
Normal POV  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Ken's head peaked from the shop. "Omi, can you help me here."  
  
"I'll be right there, Ken-kun."  
  
"So Omi, how was school?"  
  
"Boring. Do I still have to go there?" Omi whined, again.  
  
"Yup, you still got to go there. It's a nice way to meet friends, you know."  
  
"Oh, umm...Ken-kun. Can I talk to you about school, later?"  
  
"Sure. Just as long as it's not about you not going to school and all."  
  
"It's not about that. It's about something else."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
After so many tiring hours of working at the shop, they closed it early then proceede to the kitchen where Aya was making dinner.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Ken asked.  
  
"Something edible." Yohji said smartly.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Ken said taking the seat across from Omi. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"  
  
"You see... there's this girl in school."  
  
"A girl? Wow chibi, your first day in school and you already have a girlfriend." Yohji said as he patted Omi's back who was now blushing furiously.  
  
"It's not that." Omi said, still blushing. "This girl is different."  
  
"How so?" Aya inquired.  
  
"Her name's Ouka. Takatori Ouka." Omi blurted out.  
  
"Takatori? Is she your distant cousin or something?" Ken asked.  
  
"I don't know. But she said that her father is Takatori Reiji."  
  
"So... she's your sister?" Ken asked, confusion clearly written on his face.  
  
"Well, this is the first time that I have seen her and I'm pretty sure she's not my sister so, who is she?"  
  
"Maybe she's your long lost sister." Yohji joked while stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
"Yohji-kun."  
  
Omi couldn't sleep later that night. He kept thinking whether that girl Ouka really is her sister or not. If she is, why haven't he know that he had a sister. Surely his father or one of his brothers would tell him that right? But his father never really told him anything. He rarely even speak to him. Omi dozed off and finally went into sleep still thinking of this matter.  
  
**********  
  
"Good morning, Omi-kun." Ouka said as he saw him entering the classroom.  
  
"Goos morning Ouka-san."  
  
"So Omi-kun, were going out this Saturday. Wanna come?"  
  
"I'll ask Aya-kun, okay?"  
  
At that moment, the teacher entered and started teaching.  
  
After school, Omi bid his classmates goodbye then started to walk home.  
  
"Wait, Omi-kun." Ouka said, running after him. She never saw the car that was speeding towards her.  
  
"Ouka-san, watch out." Omi flung himself on Ouka and got hit by the car instead. 


End file.
